


On the Clock

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey One Shots 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Poe Dameron, F/M, Modern AU, idk how to tag this, lol everyone is trying their best, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Prompt: I’m a waiter at this wedding and you’re a drunk guest who will not stop hitting on me. Please, I’m trying to work. No, I can’t dance with you. OMG I’m going to get you some water.





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun little one shot. 
> 
> Thanks to [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus) for helping me figure out the title <3

Rey sighed for what felt like the fifteenth time in the last minute. _Help out at the wedding this weekend,_ Finn had said. _They’re paying overtime,_ he said. _Weddings are easy,_ he said.

She was going to buy him a fucking dictionary because clearly, he had no idea what the word “easy” meant. “Easy” did not mean neurotic wedding planner (cheerfully dubbed “Bitch in Chief” by Rose), eccentric nerdy couple with weird requests on the venue, or having to deal with wasted guests.

Well, one particularly handsome wasted guest.

“Rey!” he said loudly. “Like sunshine! You’re so pretty.” The man was swaying in front of her.

“Uh, thank you,” Rey said awkwardly. “Did you need something, sir?”

“My namesPoe,” he responded, slightly slurred, cocking his head to the side as the song changed and a cheer went up from the dance floor. “You should dance.” His smile was bright, full of confidence that probably had something to do with how much time he’d spent at the bar with Finn.

“I can’t, Poe,” she said loudly over the music, trying to placate him. “I really have to work.”

Poe pouted like a stubborn two-year old. “ _Please?_ ” he begged, catching her hand and pulling her a step forward. “Please? You’re so pretty, like an angel, can you fly? I bet you can fly right over there and dance so pretty like.”

Rey let out a startled laugh. He was cute, and if she was free she might have given him a dance, but she knew that if the BIC saw her dancing, she might not have a job tomorrow. “How much have you had to drink?” she asked, gently steering them towards an open table.

He gave a non-committal shrug. “It’s a party; you’re supposed to have fun and dance.”

Rey stared at him for a moment. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” she said, pushing him into a chair. “You’re gonna sit here, and I’m gonna go get you some water.”

He pouted again, still holding her hand. “Alright,” he finally said after a minute, releasing her with a huff.

Rey strode quickly to the bar where Finn was mixing drinks.

“How many drinks did you give that guy?” she asked as she stepped behind the bar to fill a glass.

“Who?” Finn asked.

“The guy at the table seven,” she said, nodding to where Poe was sitting looking in their direction, as if he didn’t think Rey was going to come back.

Finn laughed. “I took over from Rose about an hour ago, but he did have a few shots while I was here.”

Rey let out an exasperated laugh and left to give Poe his water. When she got back to the table he seemed to have calmed down a bit, though his bright smile returned when she got close enough to hand him the water. “Thank you,” he said, chugging the water before standing up again and offering her his hand. “Now will you please dance with me?” He asked, eyes wide and pleading. “You know, you’re the prettiest girl here. Please, please? Just one song.”

Rey blushed at the compliment. “I’m sorry but I can’t.” His eyes got wider and his lip stuck out just a little. “How about this. I’ll be here tomorrow, come back when you’re sober, and I’ll give you an answer.”

“Deal!” He said, thrusting his hand forward to shake hers.

Rey laughed at his antics. “Now go eat some cake,” she said as she began to clear away some of the plates that were on the table in front of her.

“Yup!” Poe said as he strode over to where the cake was being served.

* * *

Rey walked into work around nine the next morning. The waitstaff at the country club who had been there for the wedding had been allowed to take the morning off, but Rey was one of the few who was still here. She needed the extra cash for her tuition payments.

Finn was also there, tending to the bar in the lounge, while Rey waited tables for the lunch service.

Rey was too tired from the wedding to be her usual bright and cheery self, not to mention that her mind kept wandering to Poe. He’d been incredibly sweet, even if he wasn’t anywhere near the realm of sober. Rey liked that, liked that when his inhibitions were lowered he wasn’t a jerk, unlike certain people she could name. She also thought that he was a bit dramatic for her tastes. _Honestly though,_ she thought. _Who tells a waitress at a wedding that she’s the prettiest girl there?_

While Rey was tending to some of her last lunch customers, a nice older couple who seemed to really appreciate how ridiculous their peers at this club were, she noticed a broad shouldered, curly haired man sitting at the bar and talking to Finn. _Was that…_ her thoughts trailed off as Finn looked up and caught her eye, before saying something to the man and going back to cleaning the dishes.

The man twisted on his barstool to look at her. She smiled when she saw it was Poe, wearing a sheepish grin on his face as he waved at her. She smiled and continued through to the kitchen to put in the Organa’s order.

She had about thirty minutes left before the lunch service was over, she could wait that long to figure out what he had come here to say. Her words from the previous night echoed in her head. _Come back tomorrow and I’ll give you an answer. Was that what he’d come here to say?_

She managed to get through the rest of her shift on auto pilot, mind racing. Finn found her in the break room collecting her things.

“That guy from last night is here,” he said with little preamble.

Rey looked up from her bag. “What does he want?”

Finn shrugged. “Not sure, but you can ask him. He is pretty cute when he’s mopey.”

Rey leveled a stare at him. “You planning on asking him out? Cuz I’m pretty sure that Rose wouldn’t appreciate being left out.”

“Who said anything about leaving her out?” Finn said, smiling broadly. “Besides, I’m not the one who caught his eye.”

Rey flicks her nearly empty water bottle at him as she passes through the breakroom door, managing to catch the side of his face with the biggest drops.

She walks back out to the lounge to find Poe still sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of water. “Hi,” she says tentatively right behind him.

He jumped and twisted around on his seat. “Hi,” he said a little breathlessly, his eyes fixed on her face.

Rey blushed under his unwavering gaze for a few moments. “Umm, Finn said you wanted to talk to me?”

Poe blinked and shook his head. “Ye-Yes, yes I did.”

“Do you mind if we walk?” she asked gesturing to the door from the lounge out into the garden and the staff parking lot.

 “Sure, sure,” he said, standing up and throwing a ten on the bar before following her outside.

Rey took a deep breath. The club was nice, but there was always an air of ‘rich’ and ‘stuffy’ about the place that seeped into the woodwork and made Rey feel wholly out of place.

They walked a little distance into the garden in tense silence. Finally, Rey broke the quiet. “How’s your headache?”

Poe let out a startled laugh, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Getting better.” They walked for a few more paces before he spoke again. “I actually came to apologize for my behavior last night.”

Rey looked at him.

“I know I was drunk – and that’s not an excuse – and you were working, and I was probably bothering you. I just… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or if I got you into trouble last night because I wasn’t behaving properly.” His hand came up to scrub at the side of his face, his eyes fixed on the gravel path in front of them.

Rey smiled at him. “It’s okay, I didn’t get in trouble, thankfully.”

“It’s just, I was part of the bridal party and I know how crazy everything was up until the day of and I know how stressed Jess and Kaydel were about the whole thing, and their planner wasn’t the most helpful with that, and I heard some of the arguments they were getting into with –”

“It’s fine,” she said, cutting off his rambling. “The BIC didn’t see, and the brides seemed distracted. And you weren’t bothering me…” she trailed off as her ears burned red hot.

“The BIC?” he asked, bemused, coming to a stop to look at her fully.

The color spread down her neck. “Umm… yeah,” _shit, can I plead the fifth?_ “It’s… um… It’s what my friend called the wedding planner.”

“BIC?”

Rey looked down at her clasped hands. “The… um… the Bitch In Chief.”

Poe let out a loud guffaw of laughter. Still chuckling he managed to speak. “That’s fair.”

Rey smiled a little.

Poe calmed down and looked at her, eyes searching her face for something. “Listen,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I know this is not something you have any reason to say yes to but, would you like to get coffee with me sometime?”

Rey looked at him for a long moment, calculatingly. He shuffled his feet slightly as he stared right back at her, a flicker of hope in his eyes. “Okay,” she said, a teasing smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “But just so you know, I won’t be flying to meet you.”

Poe laughed again and ran a hand through his hair. “Again, very sorry about that.”

They swapped phone numbers as they continued walking to her car.

“So, tomorrow?” Poe asked as Rey opened her car door.

“Sounds good,” Rey said, biting her bottom lip to try to keep her smile from splitting her face in half.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? - Jumana
> 
> P.S. I am not opposed to doing a Poe's POV of this, comment if you want one ;D


End file.
